bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Tank (Thermoxin's Version)
The Monkey Tank is a tower created by Thermoxin. It fires explosive shells that cannot pop black bloons, but explode three times. Upgrades 1/x/x - Cannon Increases attack speed by 15%. ($500) 2/x/x - Gun Adds a machine gun that fires every 4 frames, but only deals 1 layer of damage and has 1 pierce. Bullets are classified as a Sharp projectile. ($1,200) 3/x/x - Bullets Bullets deal 2 layers of damage and have 3 pierce. ($2,100) 4/x/x - Ammunition Bullets are classified as a Normal projectile, set bloons on fire, and have 5 pierce. This fire is identical to the fire applied by a 0/0/2 Mortar Monkey. ($5,000) 5/x/x - Slugs Bullets have 10 pierce, deal 3 layers of damage, explode when they reach their pierce cap, leave a flare behind on bloons, and are fired every 2 frames. The explosion is identical to that of a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter. Flares stay on bloons for 5 seconds. During that time, the affected bloons take double damage. After the 5 seconds are up, the bloon explodes and takes 5 damage. ($35,000) x/1/x - Shells Shells can pop 12 bloons and can explode up to 5 times. ($700) x/2/x - Shells Shells can pop 15 bloons, can explode up to 7 times, and deal 2 layers of damage. ($1,500) x/3/x - Piercing Shells Shells deal +2 damage to Ceramic bloons and can pop black bloons. ($2,400) x/4/x - Barrage Shells deal 3 layers of damage and +4 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. Ability: Launches a barrage of shells at up to 10 MOAB-Class Bloons onscreen, dealing massive damage each time. ($8,000) x/5/x - Earth Shells deal 5 layers of damage, x2 damage to Fortified bloons, and +6 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. Ability has no limit on how many MOAB-class bloons it can target and deals 3x damage. ($40,000) x/x/1 - Cannon Increases range by 15%. ($600) x/x/2 - Binoculars Increases range by a further 15% and can detect camo bloons. ($1,000) x/x/3 - Dazzler Shells stun all bloons hit by the explosion, as well as all bloons in a radius 25% bigger than the explosion, for 1 second. Can not stun MOAB-class bloons. ($1,800) x/x/4 - Electrolaser Fires a consistent stream of electricity at the strongest bloon on screen. This stream has infinite range, deals 1 layer of damage every 3 frames, but only has 1 pierce and cannot pop purple bloons. ($6,500) x/x/5 - Energy Weaponry Dazzler can stun all kinds of bloons (except for the B.A.D.) for 2 seconds in a radius 50% bigger than the explosion and Electrolaser deals 6 layers of damage every frame while halving the speed of the affected bloon. Also generates an electric field every 5 seconds that encompasses its whole range and deals 25 layers of damage. ($45,000) Crosspathing Benefits * Any upgrade that increases stats of one attack increases stats of all attacks. * 2/x/4's Electrolaser can pop purple bloons. Trivia * As the caption in the infobox explains, this is essentially Captain Churchill as a tower. ** However, many of his levels are merged together (e.g. Piercing Shells is a combination of levels 2, 7, and 9), so there are multiple original upgrades. * Scorched Earth is a reference to TOTMGsRock's version of Captain Churchill. * This is my first tower since my return to the wiki that is not a part of my Bloons Tower Defense 7. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers